As hand-held battery powered devices are incorporating more and more functionality, the memory integrated into those devices is being accessed by multiple devices. In order to maintain costs, the memory within these devices is typically a single ported memory. Especially with cell phones, as camera functionality and other functionality is being included within the cell phone, the memory is being accessed and must support numerous input/output devices. With these multiple memory accesses comes the possibility of failure of the memory to supply data to a display pipe where the data is to be presented on a display panel. Should the memory fail to supply data to a display pipe, the resulting display will appear corrupted on the display panel.
One attempt to resolve this corruption is to incorporate oversized display buffers within the devices. However, this approach still may not prevent a buffer under run and corruption may occur within the display panel. Furthermore, there are costs associated with the increased display pipe, as well as real estate concerns as the hand-held battery powered devices are becoming smaller and smaller. Accordingly there is a need to prevent the corrupted data from being displayed without having an oversized display pipe.